


in libido ~the tragedies of a love gone unnoticed~

by suji-sheep (JujuBardie)



Category: Jrock, Music RPF, マルコ | Marco (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Dissociation, Fantasizing, Gen, Genital Torture, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spit As Lube, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vibrators, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuBardie/pseuds/suji-sheep
Summary: Indie bandman Rei is bored. So he seeks pleasure to kill off some time and indulges on his own fantasies of a certain popular bandman in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic _not_ about Gara?! *gasp* Well, Rei is from a small band called Marco (マルコ). They're basically a baby MERRY almost, and Rei idolizes Gara, like _a lot_. I highly recommend you check them out~

 

Laying in bed with no other purpose in life, Rei went ahead and started digging through one of the drawers of the dresser that the lamp sat upon. Since he couldn't sleep at all, he figured that something else would help time pass by in a hurry. From the drawer, he pulled out a pale skin-colored dildo and set it on the bed.  
  
The dildo was nothing extraordinary, only average in size. Rei had the sex toy in his possession for a while, but never really had the time or motivation to use it. However, in times like these where he couldn’t get these dirty thoughts out of his head, the dildo definitely served a purpose. To help fuel his heat, he went back to the dresser, this time going down to the bottom drawer, and hastily took out a certain popular visual kei magazine and, setting it on the bed, he quickly flipped to the designated page of his favorite band with the help of a bookmark he had inserted inside. As soon as the face of his _senpai_ appeared in front of him, he rushed to unbuckle his belt and throw off his pants onto the floor. Already rising a bit, Rei lifted up his shirt, holding the bottom end by his mouth, and massaged his dick through his thin black thong to help make it completely erect and rose up from the bed. He then took the dildo beside the magazine, pressed it onto his _senpai_ ’s face for a brief moment to see how it looked - fucking amazing, he believed -, then proceeded to wetten it with his mouth before slowly inserting it inside him. He winced at first, as it had been a while, but as he gently sat down on it, it slid inside smoothly. A soft moan escaped from his lips.  
  
_I’m sorry,...I’m sorry I’m so tight!_ , he would say to the other man.  
  
He bounced on the dildo to loosen up a bit. He could just imagine it now: he was in their presence, alone by himself, no onlookers in sight. He pictured the band staring at him, their pricks standing up in anticipation. More importantly, he pictured his _senpai_ , whose picture in the magazine was helping with his mental image, walking towards him and lock lips with him. His mouth drooled as he imagined the taste of the veteran musician’s saliva mixing in with his own as he was suddenly thrust into…  
  
“ _Oh god…!_ ” he yelped audibly.  
  
A stain began to form on his thong, as he imagined his idol’s warm semen filling up his stomach.  
  
What a fucking whore he must be, he thought, for believing that someone like that, who doesn't even know he exists, would ever fuck the likes of him. He was used to the feeling of being discarded trash as his body was usually used quickly and then thrown away by people whom he had previously been with. Quietly he sobbed as he continued to push himself down on the dildo, still deluded by the face of the magazine page that stared at him and the corrupted imagery that came along with it through his mind.  
  
_Fuck off, perv!!...you know I d-don’t like being watched!!_  
  
His body shook nervously...not only from the discomfort of feeling observed by the picture of the men, whose eyes all met his, but from the pressure of impressing his superior. Knowing him, he wouldn’t be easily impressed by a dildo, it was too basic for both their tastes. He’d want something more exciting, Rei believed, something that would really set him off, something that would make him wanna throw himself on him and fuck the shit out of him.  
  
Rei almost came at the thought of it, but stopped himself short as he thought of another way to impress his _senpai_ \- he turned back to the dresser, his left hand still occupied with shoving the dildo in and out of his anus. Fumbling at first, he pulled at the knob of the top drawer and forced the chest open, nearly yanking it out of the dresser itself, and searched through the knick-knacks that were inside. From the side of a novel that was on the back corner, there was a small purple switch that was attached to a thin plug. He pulled the plug out, revealing an egg-shaped toy from the other end. The vibrator was small enough to fit into his mouth, its size useful for when he wanted to get himself off while out on the go with the band. It was especially handy at getting him aroused during Marco’s lives, so much so that he had ejaculated on himself before during a performance, without anyone’s knowledge. Just as he did with the dildo, he lubricated the egg by putting it in his mouth as he reached for a roll of plastic tape to help manage the long cord. He then proceeded to take off his wet thong and discarded it onto the floor, his cock throbbing upwards in relief.  
  
Getting closer to his climax once more, he temporarily had to take out the dildo, which had accomplished its purpose of preparing his hole. As it gathered enough saliva for a smooth entrance, Rei ejected the vibrator from his mouth and began placing it inside him. Thankfully, the egg slid in with no trouble whatsoever. The dirty perverted pig in him was tempted to pop it back out without using his hands, as if he were laying actual eggs, but he decided to save that for a later time, to the dismay of his idol; he smirked at the picture that lay in front of him.  
  
To satisfy his lust further, he wrapped the thin cord around his dick as tight as he could until an appropriate length between the switch and the vibrator remained. He then taped the switch onto the tip, which was leaking profusely of precum, trying his best to wrap the length with as much tape as possible as to make it almost impossible to slip off. After that was done, he then stuffed the dildo back in, helping to elevate the vibrator into greater territory. To prepare himself, he began to bounce on the dildo again, gasping as he felt the vibrator reach up to his prostate each time. Amazed at this wonderful feeling, Rei’s movements began to go faster, hoping to almost get to the point of climax.  
  
_God, I wish it was_ you _fucking me instead!!_  
  
Of course he wouldn't let himself cum that early, especially not in front of his senior. He would be so ashamed, he thought, and would never take him seriously. Only time could tell how many times people took advantage of him, how many times people judged him and told him he couldn’t do it, that he was some crazed copycat...but he was bound to make his muse happy, no matter what he did. Frustrated due to the lingering thoughts in his head and the heat of the moment, he grabbed on the head of his cock, and flicked on the switch with his thumb.  
  
Instantly, Rei threw his head back as he shrieked from the sudden vibrations inside him. The little mouse buzzed as it was rubbing right into his prostate. He continued to bounce on the dildo, which elevated the vibrator further inside him. As his free hand assisted in keeping the dildo steady, his grip refused to leave his dick, which was suffocating from the tightness of the cord, as his insides were threatening to explode any minute now. Sure he was the type who’d cum quickly, but not this time....there was no way in hell he’d embarrass himself in front of his idol. He had looked up to this person for 15 years, back when he was inspired to start his first band because of him. And now that he was watching him in this moment meant a lot to him, and the simple thought of it made him drool profusely. A fucking pig this guy turned out to be…  
  
Several more thrusts in, the vibrations pushing against his prostate would prove to be too much for him as Rei began to slow down from exhaustion. His body continued to shake to the point where he contemplated stopping all together and let the vibrator conquer him completely. Despite the squeals that slipped through his lips, he refused to give up, trying to get himself back in pace as he began rocking his hips. He should be better than this, he thought, after all the other sessions he’d gone through, and the past encounters that included his own band members, showing him how it was truly done. His body began to sink down on the bed and he cried again as the vibrator dug deeper inside him like a loveable parasite. Angrily, he balled up his fists into his bangs, wishing he had the guts to do more to actually satisfy his perceived audience member.  
  
_I-I can’t take this!! Fuck…!!_  
  
And before he knew it, the warm liquid squirted out onto the magazine pages, completely staining his master's face. Slowly coming back into reality, Rei raised up and enjoyed the view; with this new bookmark, he would never close this particular magazine again. He kissed his cum-stained prince and licked his lips, tasting his own success. He then picked up the book, bending the remaining pages back to where his favorite page would be on front display. Fatigued, he then proceeded to remove the toys slowly, being careful with the taped vibrator switch - which he turned off - on his dick, although it was already damp and loosened from his onslaught of semen. Too lazy to untangle the tape on the cord, he discarded that onto the floor as he gently extracted the dildo and vibrator from inside him.  
  
He laid back down as he sighed in relief and closed his eyes. One day, he would truly be able to show him his love and devotion…  
  
_One day...I’ll show you..._


End file.
